Richard "Richie" Gecko
Richard "Richie" Gecko is a protagonist villain of the 1996 Horror/Action film, From Dusk Till Dawn ''along with his brother Seth Gecko, as well as the TV series with the same name. He was portrayed by Quentin Tarantino in the film, and Zane Holtz in the TV Series. ''From Dusk Till Dawn (1996 Film) He and his brother, Seth Gecko, rob a bank and then go to a store to get a map. There, the 2 brothers kill the store owner and Texas Ranger, because Richie accuses the store owner for giving hints that the 2 criminals are there and after Richie kills the Texas Ranger the store owner tries to kill Richie but gets killed by Seth Gecko. After a fire burns the store to the ground, Richie gets his hand shot and he and Seth stop at a motel, where they unload a bank teller hostage and contact Carlos, their contact, who will provide them with a safe house in Mexico so they don't get arrested. Seth tells the bank teller hostage that if she doesn't try to escape that they won't kill her. But while Seth is out sight-seeing and buys food, Richie rapes and kills the bank teller hostage. Furiously Seth finds out and says that he's a professional thief and not a murderer or rapist. Then when the Fuller Family makes their arrival at the motel, Seth and Richie plan to kidnap them and get them using their RV to take them into Mexico the Fuller Family agrees. Richie tries to seduce and come on to Kate Fuller but Seth stops him from doing so. When a cop at the border is searching the RV, Richie attempts to argue with Seth saying they are going to find and this was bad idea and that Seth was calling him names. Richie gets knocked out by Seth and they make it into Mexico across the border and drive and stop at the strip club and brothel, the Titty Twister. When they go inside and drink, Richie takes a shine at the Titty Twister's top performer, Santanico Pandemonium, and then Chet Pussy and a cadre of other workers come to their table and fight them stabbing Richie's shot hand, which sets in motion Santanico Pandemonium, all the workers, strippers, and band to turn into vampires. Santanico Pandemonium attacks and bites Richie, which turns him into a vampire. Seth tells the other humans not to kill Richie but they say to him that he's not his brother anymore and he's now a vampire. Seth tells Richie he loves him and he tells Seth he loves him too and then proceeds to attack him. Seth orders the rest of the humans to hold Richie down and then with sadness kills Richie. From Dusk Till Dawn (TV Series) Background When Richie was young, he and his brother, Seth Gecko, lived with their abusive father. One night after their father passed out drunk, Richie set fire to the house. Their father, Ray Gecko, was burned alive, but Richie and Seth survived. They then went to live with their adopted Uncle, Eddie Cruickshank, who taught them the skills required to become professional thieves. He was the largest influence in their lives and ultimately impacted their future with his own moral "code," which is of high importance to the brothers. Season One Richie and Seth rob a bank, in the process, killing 4 rangers and a couple of police officers, all whilst kidnapping a bank teller named Monica Garza. He and Seth come to Benny's World of Liquor and hide their car beside a large truck full of hay. They go inside and while Seth goes in the bathroom, Richie talks to a girl named Jessie. They talk about old alcohol products and Richie begins to make her uncomfortable, causing Jessie to go to the cash register. Meanwhile, Richie begins hearing a female voice, while going to where the girls and the cashier/owner, Pete are, and grabs a hold of Jessie. He tells Seth that they know who the brothers are and Seth asks her if she does and tells him no. Seth reveals that Richie broke him out of prison and they are going somewhere to get away from the law. Richie thinks Seth doesn't believe him and that he's crazy, and they see a couple of Rangers and they take the girls with them into the back. When Earl comes out of the bathroom and asks Pete if he's seen anyone again, Richie shoots Earl and the blood splatters on Pete. Richie says that Pete was signaling the ranger and a shootout then happens. While Earl is lying on the floor, Richie asks it feels to be dying and gets a smart remark in return. Richie then walks away and he starts seeing weird hallucinations of the two girls and keeps hearing a female's voice. Richie is then arguing Seth about the arrangements to get out of the liquor store and is mad at Seth with his connection. After another shootout and Richie gets shot in the hand, he kills Earl. After he does, he sees two creatures and is attacked by them. It turns out that it's two girls and they are kicking him. After a fire starts and the store blows up, the brothers then walk to their car as Richie is getting berated by Seth for his actions. Season Two Season Three Gallery Richie as a vampire.jpg|Richie as a vampire in the film. Trivia *Richie Gecko as portrayed in the film is much more depraved than in the TV Series adaptation. In the film, he is registered as a sex offender, and viciously murders and rapes one of his victims off-screen, as well as having repressed desires towards Kate. Whereas in the TV Series, the delusions he has are mostly caused by Santánico Pandemonium, rather than his own mind. *However, both portrayals also share strong similarities, both are homicidal as well as psychotic, and are turned into vampires. Navigation Category:Movie Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Vampires Category:Monsters Category:Related to Hero Category:Male Category:Rapists Category:Murderer Category:Fighters Category:Thief Category:Criminals Category:Sadists Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Psychopath Category:Perverts Category:TV Show Villains Category:Protagonists Category:Sophisticated Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Delusional Category:Liars Category:Kidnapper Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Tarantinoverse Villains Category:Fictional Fictional Category:Damned Souls Category:Deceased Category:Undead Category:Mongers Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Control Freaks Category:Immortals Category:Western Villains